


【TMNT/12 & 03】迷子

by four_dollars



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Complete, One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/four_dollars/pseuds/four_dollars
Summary: 在Splinter離世後，Leo想要知道如何成為更好的領袖。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	【TMNT/12 & 03】迷子

**Author's Note:**

> 我必須警告你們，這裡可能會有嚴重的OOC。  
> 12第五季開頭的Leo太讓人心疼了，我希望有人能好好拉他一把，而03的龜龜們會是很好的導師與朋友。  
> 歡迎評論與愛心。

Leonardo將熱茶倒進杯中，聽見廚房外頭吵雜的嚷嚷，大多是Michelangelo的聲音，戴著橘色頭帶的烏龜一刻也閒不下來。他無奈地微笑，鑒於來訪者的身分，他相信對方應付得來這份吵鬧，Leonardo替自己也酌了杯茶，一手拿一杯回到客廳。  
  
造訪者正拘謹地坐在沙發上，試著與Michelangelo拉開一點距離，侷促與尷尬讓他的笑容有些不自在，他看見Leonardo時才稍微放鬆了些。  
  
他接過茶水。「謝謝。」他說，眨了眨眼睛。  
  
溫熱從掌心開始溫暖身體，造訪者放鬆繃緊的肩膀，他禮貌地啜飲一口，視線短暫地聚焦在升騰飄起的白色水氣上，思考著該如何開始一場談話。有太多的問題卡在喉頭，長期積累的恐慌與無措並沒有給予任何幫助，他嚥下茶水，放下茶杯，張開嘴卻吐不出半個音節。  
  
「我看得出你很焦慮。」Leonardo試圖讓造訪者感到舒服些，儘管某種層面來說現在的狀況非常詭異。「你可以先整理思緒，我相信我們今天有足夠的時間。」  
  
「是啊，我會替你確保Mikey很忙，這樣你們就會有相當足夠的時間與空間。」Raphael壞笑，將右手的拳頭砸進左手的掌心。他靠近沙發，抓住Michelangelo的殼，將對方從造訪者身上拔起來。  
  
Michelangelo不滿地嘿了聲。  
  
他們的互動讓造訪者露出微笑，他注視著他們片刻，接著視線轉回Leonardo的身上。「我……我有很多問題……」他略為猶豫，斟酌用詞。「我想知道你是怎麼帶領你的家族的。我覺得我還不夠好……Master Splinter走了，可是敵人不停的出現，永遠都有新的敵人……我不知道怎麼……我應該……」他停頓，沮喪爬上他的表情，「我應該像Master Splinter那樣讓大家集結在一起，可是我無法做得像他一樣好。」  
  
「等一下，你說Splinter走了，這是什麼意思？」Donatello問，他的大腦正在處理一個他從未想過的問題。  
  
造訪者，或者該稱為Leo，另一個世界的Leonardo，困惑地眨了眨深藍色的眼睛。接著他猛然意識到自己弄錯了一個前提，驚愕地倒抽一口涼氣。「Splinter……你們的Splinter還在？在這裡？活著？」  
  
沉默給予了答案，Leo低頭看著茶水。「我、我很抱歉，這太失禮了。只是有人告訴我跟你們談談或許會有幫助，我以為你們遇過跟我們那邊一樣的狀況。」  
  
「我們也失去過老師很多次，但每一次我們總是可以把他帶回來的。」Donatello坐到Leo的左手邊，安慰地將手搭上對方的肩膀。他知道這是Leo，另一個世界的Fearless Leader，但是這一個看起來比他們自己的Leo要更加脆弱與迷茫。  
  
更加像個孩子。  
  
「可是我們那邊的Splinter永遠都不可能回來了，他在跟Shredder的戰鬥中死了，我親眼看到的，我們都看到了，他從大樓樓頂被拋下來，像一塊布一樣摔在地上，沒有心跳也沒有呼吸，他甚至沒有最後再睜開眼看我們一次。」Leo說，壓抑的聲音發顫。所有畫面都還歷歷在目，成為他最深的夢魘，偶爾他會發現這個場景變成了其他人，可能是他的兄弟，可能是他的朋友，留他一個在夢中尖叫。「我們埋葬了他，所有人都參加了他的葬禮，April、Casey、Karai、LeatherHead……我偶爾會聽見他的聲音，可是大部分時候都像是我的幻覺。」  
  
所有事情都像洩洪的水般被傾吐而出，他止不住自己的聲音，等他終於停住他的舌頭，Leo發現自己被Michelangelo緊緊的抱在懷裡，而Donatello的手仍停留在他的肩膀上，這些都讓他覺得溫暖與舒服。  
  
「你有跟其他人談過嗎？」Leonardo問，「跟他人分享自己的感覺大部份時候可以讓你感覺好點。」  
  
對於這句話，Raphael嘲諷地哼了聲，要說這裡誰最沒有資格提這個建議，那就絕對是Leonardo了。Leonardo警告地瞥了Raphael一眼，示意他不准說任何多餘的話，而後者單單只是聳了聳肩膀做為保證。  
  
Leo顯然沒注意到他們之間的小小交流，他皺著眉頭，困惑地看著Leonardo。「跟其他人說？我……我怎麼能那樣做？失去Master Splinter已經讓所有人都不知道該如何前行，他們都在期待著我能引領他們前進，我怎麼能告訴他們我不知道該怎麼做？」  
  
所以這就是這個Leo選擇來這個世界尋找答案的原因。Raphael嗤之以鼻地想，這確實是相當Leo的風格。他靠近沙發，靠近Leo，在Leonardo警告的視線中，伸手將Leo手上的茶拿走，並讓對方轉過來面對他。  
  
「聽著，你的家人沒有你想得那麼脆弱，他們只是迷惘，就跟你一樣。」Raphael說，「你是他們的領袖，但這不代表他們沒有能力分擔你的壓力，你可以依靠他們，跟他們說你的問題。我發誓要是我發現Leonardo藏著他小姑娘般的憂鬱情節，我肯定會拿Don的木裩把他砸的腦袋開花，看看裡面到底都裝些什麼狗屎。」  
  
「Raph！」Leonardo的語氣裡充滿了不贊同。現在他們要解決的是另一個Leo的問題，他不需要Raphael現在暗地的把他也扯進問題裡。  
  
「我……我會考慮這個主意的。」Leo點了點頭，看上去仍不太贊同這個方案。  
  
他就知道不管哪個Leo都頑固的像個老頭。Raphael不滿地翻了個白眼。  
  
「嘿，聽著，」Leonardo在Leo面前蹲下，讓自己處於較低的位置。「我不知道是誰建議你來跟我們聊聊的，但我從不是什麼完美的領袖，我無法給你什麼建議。你的兄弟與朋友才是之後要與你一同前行的人，沒有任何人的建議比他們的更加有用。」  
  
「是的，孩子，就算那個人是我。」  
  
這個聲音讓所有人同時回頭，Leo的手劇烈地顫抖了下。  
  
「Splinter？」  
  
他不敢置信地看著眼前體形比他都要小一些的灰色老鼠，從那雙眼睛中看見自己熟悉的靈魂。Leo看著長者一步步走近自己，淚水模糊了視線，他不得不舉起手用手背抹去水氣，「我、我可以……抱一抱你嗎？」他問，沒能直視Splinter的眼睛。  
  
「當然可以，孩子。」Splinter微笑，張開雙臂。  
  
這個擁抱與記憶中的都不同，Leo依然記得他的Splinter更高、更壯，而且有著棕色的皮毛，但是這個擁抱同樣的溫暖、可靠，並且讓人安心。他緊緊抱住灰色老鼠數秒，接著有些依依不捨的鬆開手。  
  
「很高興在這個世界看見你，Master Splinter。」Leo說。  
  
「我也是，Leonardo。」Splinter伸手，抹去Leo臉上的淚痕。「很遺憾另一個我沒能陪你們到最後，但是我相信你們那些可貴的特質能夠讓你們度過所有難關。我總是提醒Leonardo身為領袖的責任，但是這並不代表我希望他獨自承擔所有壓力，我相信你的Splinter也是一樣的。記住，你的家人總是在你的身邊，不要拒絕他們的幫助。」  
  
Raphael咧開笑容，對Leonardo拋去一個意味深長的眼神，聽起來Splinter並不僅僅在對一位Leonardo說話。Leonardo選擇無視掉Raphael，他嘆了口氣，有預感接下來可能有一段時間所有人會不停的提醒他這個「依靠家人」的議題。  
  
「我明白了，謝謝您。」Leo微笑。  
  
「那麼我相信你的問題已經找到了解決的辦法，我們的訪客們也可以出來了。」Splinter輕笑，看向上方的陰影處。Leo隨著他的視線看去，三道影子從空中跳下，其中戴著紅色頭帶的影子顯然非常生氣。  
  
「你們怎麼來了？」Leo問，兄弟們不贊同的視線讓他畏縮了下。  
  
「我們怎麼來了？你居然膽敢問我們這個問題！」Raph眼中燃著熊熊怒火，他甚至沒有分出任何心神給另一個世界的烏龜們。「你把你的TPhone留在房間裡，然後就這樣消失了！我們以為你出事了！」  
  
「Leo，自從Master Splinter離開後我們都有些神經緊繃，你這樣讓我們很擔心，我們不能忍受再失去任何一個家人。」Donnie的語調少有的尖銳，他看起來精疲力盡。「我發現我們的家裡留下了一些傳送粒子，於是我連絡Bishop，借一下Utrom的科技與傳送門，好弄明白你到底在哪裡。」  
  
「老兄，你真的把我們嚇壞了。」Mikey說，「你真該看看Raphie發現你不見時的樣子，那會讓人作惡夢的。一路上他都在發誓要是你出事了他就要狠狠踢敵人的屁股，不過我現在覺得會被踢屁股的人是你。」  
  
Leo嚥下口水，明白這次行為有多麼魯莽，他不該這樣讓他的家人擔心。現在看來他太急於尋求成為更好的領導者的答案了。「我很抱歉，一些問題在晚上困擾著我，然後我聽見有人說也許跟一些人聊聊會有幫助，我……我可能太心急了……」  
  
Mikey走向前，緊緊抱住他的兄長，像安撫孩子一樣拍了拍他的頭頂。「你沒事就好，Big Bro。」  
  
這太詭異了，Mikey才是平時被當成寶寶對待的那個。Leo彆扭地伸手回抱他的兄弟。  
  
「噢噢噢！這太甜蜜了！」Michelangelo雙手握在一起，活像是個正在看愛情劇的小女生。「看看另一個世界的我跟Leo，他們真是太可愛了，也許我們該替他們拍張照片。」  
  
「哈啊，Mikey居然提了個好主意，這太糟糕了。」Raphael雙手抱在胸前，咧著笑吐槽。  
  
「嘿，我永遠都有好主意！」Michelangelo抗議。他轉了轉眼睛，對著所有人張開手。「現在，有誰想要一起吃披薩？」

  
END


End file.
